I'm Not Alone!
by UlquiorraXme
Summary: Orihime yang menangis di belakang kemenangan Shinigami pun akhirnya memilih jalannya, "Hidupkan mereka kembali, Orihime!" Chap 3 UPDATE minna! mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**Hallo minna,,**

**Perkenalkan, saya Ulquiorraxme, newbie di fandom ini~**

**Ini fic Bleach saya yang pertama**

**Jadi, mohon dimaklumi kalau agak gj, banyak typo dan lain-lain**

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kubo Tite-sensei**

**I'm Not Alone!**

**Chapter 1**

**The prolog**

**Enjoy!**

Sinar matahari mulai tampak dari balik atap-atap rumah. Burung-burung yang tadinya tertidur pulas di sarangnya mulai beranjak dan terbang ke awan menghiasi indahnya pagi yang cerah ini. Hiruk pikuk orang beraktivitas mulai terdengar setelah jam weker yang terletak diatas meja sudut ruangan itu berdering.

Gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan yang tergerai di kasurnya itu membuka mata kanannya. Ia menoleh sesaat, mengamati jam weker yang masih berdering dengan nyaringnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah tanggalan yang terletak tepat di sebelah jam weker itu.

Minggu.

Ia hanya menatapnya sebentar. Kemudian ia merebahkan kembali badannya di kasur. Kembali menutup matanya yang masih terhiasi oleh kantung mata hitam. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk memulai aktivitas hariannya.

'sreet...'

Samar-samar tampak bayangan hitam melewatinya. Perasaan buruk langsung hinggap di dalam benaknya. Gadis itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, mencari sosok yang barusan lewat di hadapannya, walau rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya.

_'Reiatsu ini...!'_

Gadis itu lantas membelalakkan matanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam legam sedang bertengger di jendela kamarnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat tekena cahaya matahari yang mulai menerik. Bibirnya yang tipis sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi. Tatapannya tajam namun terasa hampa. Perlahan, ia mulai menekukkan sayap hitamnya yang lebar.

"U..ulquiorra...?" gumamnya terbata-bata. Ia langsung menutupi kakinya, yang hanya mnegenakan celana pendek di atas lutut dengan selimut yang terletak di sebelahnya. Semburat merah mulai muncul di sisi wajahya.

Laki-laki bernama Ulquiorra itu hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Tetap tanpa ekspresi. Walau ia menyadari gadis di depannya mulai gelagapan akan kehadirannya.

"Tenanglah, Onna. Aku tak akan bermaksud apa-apa padamu." Ucapnya datar. Lawan bicaranya hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Uhm... kau mau sarapan apa Ulquiorra?" gadis bernama Orihime itu bertanya tiba-tiba, mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tak butuh makanan sampah." Ucapnya datar. Orihime hanya bisa pasrah menerima jawabanya yang dingin.

"Um..., baiklah...

"Istirahatlah, Onna." Potongnya cepat. Ia lalu mengembangkan sayap hitamnya, dan mulai mengepakkannya. Pergi lagi entah kemana.

Orihime hanya bisa menatap bayangannya yang kian jauh sampai tak terlihat lagi. Lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

'_Inilah jalan yang kupilih...'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Ia menatap sebuah cermin di sisi ruangan itu. Menatap banyangannya sendiri. Bayangan yang tampak lesu. Tubuhnya tak sesintal biasanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mengamati keadaanya yang sama sekali tak bertenaga.

"Kupikir hanya mimpi..."

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

_**Flashback...**_

_Suasana kota terlihat begitu memilukan. Gedung-gedung hancur. Rumah-rumah rata dengan tanah. Sungai-sungai meluap. Pohon-pohon roboh. Jalanan hampir seluruhnya tertutup sampah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Keadaan yang bisa disamakan dengan suasana setelah terjadi pergeseran lempeng bumi._

_ Namun, para shinigami yang menapakkan kakinya di udara terlihat senang. Senyum yang menggembang seakan menjadi satu-satunya bagian yang sangat kontras dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Semuanya bersorak senang. Saling berjabat tangan dengan rekannya. _

_ Winter War telah usai._

_ Kebenaran selalu menang dari kejahatan. Setidaknya, itulah prinsip yang mereka yakini sampai detik ini. Detik dimana para Espada terkalahkan. Dimana Hueco Mundo telah hancur, lenyap dari dunia dimensi. Dimana semua pihak Aizen bertekuk lutut di hadapan para shinigami. Dimana pintu ketentraman shinigami telah terbuka lebar-lebar. Inilah, hari kemenangan._

_ Tapi, seorang gadis meringkuk di balik bangkai-bangkai rumah. Derai airmatanya terus mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Sesekali tangan mulusnya mengusap air mata yang mulai menghalangi pandangannya. Pandangan akan kesenangan shinigami. _

_ "Ara...ara... ternyata masih ada saja gadis yang menangis di saat-saat bahagia seperti ini..." seorang laki-laki bertopi blaster putih hijau mendekati gadis itu sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas._

_ "U..Urahara-san...?" desahnya pelan. Kedatangan Urahara sama sekali tak membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. _

_ Urahara pun duduk menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. gadis itu sama sekali tak megubah reaksinya. Ia tetap menunduk menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. _

_ "Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi..." Ucapnya pelan. ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantongnya._

_ "Gunakan mereka kembali, Orihime Inoue"_

_ Gadis bernama Orihime itu langsung tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Urahara. Mencoba mencari secercah harapan._

_ "M..menghidupkan mereka kembali...?" desahnya pelan. isakkannya mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah harapan gelap. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa bereaksi terhadap pertanyaan Urahara._

_ "Ya!" jawabnya enteng sambil tersenyum._

_ Orihime sama sekali tak bisa menjawab. bingung, berada di pihak mana. Apakah ia akan berada di pihak hatinya sendiri, atau berada di pihak shinigami yang samngat berlawanan dengan kata hatinya. _

_ "B..bagaimana dengan shinigami...?" _

_ "Karna itulah, aku membawanya benda ini!" Urahara menunjukkan sebotol kapsul. Orihime hanya bisa memandangnya dengan penuh tanya._

_ "Kapsul ini dapat menekan hawa lapar hollow untuk jangka waktu yang lama."_

_ "Kau yakin para shinigami akan memperbolehkannya...?" _

_ "Kau bisa menyembunyikannnya."_

_ Orihime tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Ia tertunduk lemas. Inilah jalan persimpangan hidupnya. Dimana ia harus menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya. Dimana ia harus memilih, berada di pihak espada, atau shinigami. _

_ "Ayo, aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk duduk di sini...?" tanya Urahara menunggu jawaban Orihime._

_ 'GREB...' dua buah lengan melingkar sempurna di leher Urahara. Urahara hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut oranyenya._

_ "Terima kasih, Urahara-san... Terima kasih!" _

_**End of flashback...**_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Inoue...!" seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu memanggil Orihime sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Orihime yang merasa namanya terpanggil langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Rukia...?" Dilihatnya Rukia yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Rukia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan setelah berada tepat di depan Orihime.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum senang.

"Um... Aku baik-baik saja. bagaimana denganmu?" ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum balik. Rukia yang melihat Orihime tersenyum menjadi senang.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, baguslah kalau semuanya baik-baik saja..." jawab Rukia sambil merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung roknya.

"Heey! Kemana saja kau!" suara maskulin menyeruak dari belakang Orihime.

'deg...' sesaat, jantung Orihime mendadak berdenyut lebih cepat.

_'suara ini...' _

Orihime langsung menoleh kebelakang. Firasatnya benar.

Seorang laki-laki berambut orannye mencolok kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Namun, bukan itu yang di cemaskan Orihime, melainkan apa yang dipakainya. Sebuah shihakushou, dan sebuah zanpakutou yang terikat sempurna di pundaknya. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

" Ichigo! Kenapa kau ada di sini! Bagaimana dengan hollow yang tadi!" Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak pada Ichigo.

"Kapa kau memberitahuku? Kau hanya bilang, Ichigo, ada hollow, dan langsung berlari entah kemana!" Ichigo ngotot membalas teriakan Rukia.

"Ah, aku lupa." Jawab Rukia dengan santainya. Ichigo hanya bisa memendam amarah yang mulau tersulut di benaknya.

"K..Kurosaki kun...?" Orihime menyapa Ichigo pelan. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke samping.

"Ah, Inoue? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menepuk bahu Orihime pelan. Orihime hanya bisa menundkkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyika semburat merah yang sudah menjalar di sekujur wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kurosaki!" Tiba-tiba Orihime menjawab dengan semangat. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Orihime yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Oh.., Baguslah..." Ujar Ichigo menanggapinya. Orihime hanya bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama.

"Kau lamban sekali. Membunuh hollow di depan mata saja tak bisa..." Seorang laki-laki seusia mereka tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Ishida...!" Ucap Ichigo yang sedikit kaget akan keberedaan Ishida di belakannya. Rukia hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat reaksi Ichigo.

"Dasar shinigami..." ujar Ishida sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. Ichigo semakin kesal akan perkataan Ishida yang mencoba menyulut kemarahannya.

"Hey, kau, Quincy, kau kalah dalam adu kekuatan dengan ku dulu, jadi, jangan terlalu sok cepat ya..." Ucap Ichigo sambil memamerkan death glarenya, walau ia tau, hal itu tak akan membuat quincy itu bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Hal itu takkan mengubah fakta bahwa quincy lebih cepat dari pada shinigami..." tepis Ishida enteng, sampai-sampai Ichigo kehabisan akal untuk membalas perkataan Ishida.

"Sudah-sudah, kalau kalian mau bertengkar, jangan disini, kau nampak seperti orang gila..." Ujar Rukia pada Ishida. Benar saja, semua orang di kawasan itu hanya bisa terpaku melihat Ishida yang seolah-olah terlihat seperti orang gila yang kehabisan obat.

"Huh... lihat saja, shinigami, akan kubuktikan sekali lagi bahwa aku bisa menyamaimu... tidak, melebihimu...!" ucap Ishida mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

Orihime yang melihat pertikaian mereka hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Ishida yang baru menyadari keberadaan Orihime langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Inoue?" Ishida langsung menyapanya.

"Hai Ishida..." jawab Inoue sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

'sreettt'

Mendadak, Orihime merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familiar. Reiatsu yang dalam. Tubuh Orihime langsung lemas.

"Onna..."

'U..ulquiorra...?' batinnya pelan. ia mencoba mencari keberadaan sang pemilik reiatsu.

"Inoue...?" Ichigo yang kawatir melihat raut muka Orihime berubah tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"K..kurosaki..." desahnya pelan. ia mencoba sedemikian rupa untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau tak apa...?" tanyanya pada Orihime. Rukia yang sedang asyik mengobrol denga Ishida langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime.

"Inoue? Kau tak apa?" Rukia kini juga mulai khawatir.

Perlahan-lahan, keadaan Orihime membaik. Reiausu yang ia rasakan tak seberat barusan. jauh lebih ringan. Bahkan, hampir menghilang seluruhnya.

'Apa ia sudah pergi...?' batinnya dalam hati. ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu.

"Aku tak apa, Ichigo, Rukia." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, iya, kami ingin mengajakmu dalam perayaan kota Karakura besol lusa. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjukkanpuppy eyesnya, berharap akan kedatangan Orihime.

"Um.. aku tak tahu.." jawab Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah.. pasti akan menyenangkan... benar Ichigo?" Ujar Rukia sambil melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ichigo.

"Yah.." Ichigo menjawab singkat. Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime, mengharapkan sebuah "iya" dari mulutnya.

"Akan kuusahakan..." jawab Orihime tanpa pikir panjang. Rukia langsung tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Orihime.

"Aku menunggu kedatangamu. Ja!" Ujar Rukia lalu menarik kerah baju Ichigo pergi.

Orihime hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah keduanya. Walau rasa cemburu selalu menyelimuti hatinya ketika Ichigo selalu akrab dengan Rukia.

"Mereka semakin akrab ya..." Ishida memecah keheningan. Orihime lantas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yah.. begitulah.." jawab Orihime sambil berusaha melihat bayangan Rukia dan Ichigo yang kian menjauh. Sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

Ishida hanya terdiam tanpa membalas perkataan Orihime. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu Orihime. Banyak tugas yang harus kulakukan." Ujar Ishida sambil memulai langkahnya pergi.

"Ya..." balas Orihime pelan.

Orihime langsung membalikkan badannya, bergegas menuju rumahnya. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

'Aku belum mengangkat jemuranku!' batinnya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Orihime-chaann~~~" seorang gadis berambut hijau degan dadanya yang besar tiba-tiba memeluk Orihime dari belakang.

"Nel-chan!" Orihime yang kaget akan kedatangan Nell yang tiba-tiba langsung kehilangan keseimbangan akibat pelukan Nell yang terbilang cukup berat.

"Ahahaha, kau menakutiku, Nell!" Jawab Orihime sambil menggenggam lengan Nell yang melingkar di leher Orihime.

"Diluar dugaan, ternyata, segel yang di berikan Urahara dapat berfungsi sebaik ini..." terdengar suara maskulin dari belakang Orihime. Orihime lantas menoleh.

"G..grimjow...?" Kejutan lainnya datang seraya Orihime mulai membelalakkan matanya.

"Hai, Orihime-sama." Ucap Grimjow sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"G..Grim jow..! Panggil aku Orihime saja...!" kata Orihime gelagapan setelah tahu bahwa Grimjow memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'sama'. Terdengarlah suara tawa yang ramai dari arah atas. Orihime langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sumber suara.

Orihime hanya bisa menelan ludah mnegetahui kedelapan espada lainnya sedang berdiri di udara. Semuanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian berjalan turun mengelilingi Orihime.

"Kau tak buruk juga sebagai manusia, Orihime!" seorang laki-laki berparas cungkring langsung melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Orihime. Orihime langsung kaget setengah mati.

"N..nnoitra...?"

"Hey, tubuh kecilmu tak akan bisa menghangatkannya, bodoh...! biarkan aku saja yang memeluknya!" ujar seseorang di belakang Nnoitra yang memiliki badan yang di atas rata-rata.

"Diamlah kau, yammy..." gerutu Nnoitra mendengar perkataan Yammy. Para espada lainnya hanya bisa tertawa mendengar obrolan pendek mereka.

Orihime hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat tingkah para espada. Ia hanya berfikir, bahwa menghidupkan para espada hanya akan menghidupkan sebuah pertemanan yang dingin. Namun, kelihatannya Orihime harus berfikir da kali setelah melihat kekonyolan para espada. Espada-espada yang bertekad membunuhnya beberapa pekan lalu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian menghalangi jalan Orihime! Minggir-minggir!" ujar Nel sambil mengusir tangan Nnoitra dari bahu Orihime.

"Ayo, Orihime, aku akan membantumu memasak untuk makan malammu!" Kata Nell sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. Espada-espada yang lain hanya busa melihatnya sambil meneteskan sweatdrop dari dahinya.

"Stark, Jangan tidur sembarangan..." ucap salah seorang Espada berambut kuning dengan ukuran dada yang hampir bahkan menyamai Nell. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hallibel.

Namun, Stark hanya menliriknya sesaat, lalu menutup matanya kembali. Hallibel yang jengkel akan perlakuan Stark ingin segera men-cero nya, namun, sayang sekali, Yammy telah menggendongnya duluan.

Orihime langsung tertawa melihat perilaku mereka. tiba-tiba, pandangannya terfokus pada seorang Espada yang menmilih menyendiri di balik espada lainnya.

"Ulquiorra...?" Orihie memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Lantas, Ulquiorra menoleh.

"Ada apa, Onna..." tanya Ulquiorra datar merespon pertanyaan Orihime.

"Um.. tak apa..." ucap Orihime setelah menatap tatapan tajam Ulquiorra. Ia lalu menengok jam tangannya.

Jam menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah mulai petang. Orihime langsung memulai langkahnya menuju rumah.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Ucap Orihime sambi

'Sreet...!' Ulquiorra tiba-tiba bersonido tepat di depan Orihime. Namun, otak Orihime baru meresponnya setelah kepalanya menatap lurus dada Ulquiorra.

"U..ulquiorra...!" Orihime langsung blushing melihat Ulquiorra yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya. Apalagi di hadapan para espada ba-bi-bu lagi, Ulquiorra langsung menggendong Orihime di pundaknya.

"U..Ulqui.. Orra! A..apa yang kau lakukan...?" Tanya Orihime terbata-bata begitu menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra menggendongnya tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah dengan rambutnya.

"Pulang..." jawabnya singkat. Ia lalu bersonido diikuti espada-espada lain menuju rumah Orihime.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

'Tap!' tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, Ulquiorra dan Orihime telah sampai di depan rumah kecil yang sudah lama di kontrak oleh Orihime.

Orihime langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya sebuah pintu tepat di depannya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa turun, onna.." ujar Ulquiorra tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Orihime yang langsung menyadarinya langsung turun dari gendongannya.

"Um.. terima kasih ulquiorra..." ucap Orihime terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra langsung menatapnya sesaat, berbalik, dan langsung bersonido entah kemana. Orihime hanya bisa menghela nafas penjang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, para espada lain langsung bermunculan.

"Sial, cepat sekali sonido Ulquiorra..." Decak salah satu espada berambut biru itu.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri padanya Grimmy...?" bisik Nnoitra sambil mencubit jahil pipi Grimjow.

"S..sial! jangan panggil aku Grimmy, Nnoitra!" Teriak Grimjow sambil menghantamkan cero tepat di muka Nnoitra, namun berhasil di tangkisnya. Nnoitra hanya bisa tertawa jahil sambil bersembunyi di belakang Nel. Nel hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya itu.

"Uhm.. Orihime? Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Nel tiba-tiba. Orihime langsung melirik pada sebuah keranjang yang dibawa di tangan kirinya.

"Oh, ini, bahan-bahanku memasak untuk malam ini, Nel." Ucap Orihime sambil memamer-mamerkan isinya. Nel hanya bisa melihat-lihat isinya sambil ber-oh-ria.

Yammy yang melihat isi keranjang Orihime dari jauh langsung bersonido ke sebelah Orihime dan menyambar isi keranjang itu. ia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu darisana. Ia menatapnya sebentar dan langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulitnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Nnoitra pada Yammy yang sudah menelan seluruh isi yang ada di mulutnya. Yammy hanya bisa bersendawa lega setelah mulutnya kosong.

"Kau mau makan benda-benda seperti ini? Manusia sungguh tak mempumyai selera..." Ujar Yammy sambil menoleh pada Orihime. Orihime hanya bisa bersweat drop mendengarnya.

"Ano, Yammy...

"Tentu sajatidak enak, Yammy. Makanan itu masih mentah..." Ucap seorang espada yang usdah berdiri di sebelah Orihime.

"U.. Ulquiorra..." Gumam Orihime yang baru menyadari kehadirannnya.

Ulquiorra menoleh pada Orihime. Menatapnya sesaat, lalu merogoh kantongnya.

"Kau melupakan ini, onna" Ucapnya datar sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Orihime. Orihime langsung menerimanya dan merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Sesuatu memang raib dari sana.

"Kau menjatuhkannya, onna" Ucapnya datar.

"Terimakasih, Ulquiorra!" ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam, tanpa membalas senyum Orihime sekalipun.

"Bukan masalah." Jawabnya singkat, lalu bersonido lagi, entah kemana. Orihime menghela nafas panjang.

"ayo, semuanya, kita masuk..." Ucap Orihime lembut sambil membuka daun pintu yang ada di depannya.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Itadakimasu~~~" semua penmghuni kamar itu bersorak ria sambil memegang sendok dan garpu di kedua tangannya.

Ya, hari ini, hari ini, Orihime memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama semua teman espadanya. Walaupun ruangannya terbilang cukup sempit, hal itu tak membuat suasana berubah. Suasana akan kekeluargaan yang sudah lama ak dimiliki oleh Orihime.

Dua buah meja dihimpitkan oleh Yammy. Nnoitra menutupnya dengan sebuah kain yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Grimmjow menyalakan lilin-lilin tepat di tengahnya. Nel menghiassi lilin-lilin itu dengan bunga-bunga yang ia dapat di taman dengan Orihime di taman Karakura tadi menata kursi-kursi. Stark membersihkan seluruh penjuru ruangan bersama dengan Halibel. Nnoitra mengganti lampu kamar itu dengan sebuah lampu gantung. Suasana sudah sangat mirip dengan sebuah restauran dalam ruangan itu.

"B..bagaimana rasanya, teman-teman...?" tanya Orihime terbata-bata.

Semua mengunyah, menelannya, dan diam. Orihime makin penasaran akan rasanya. Ia lalu mencicipi makanan di depannya. Enak. Namun, entah mengapa, yeman-temannya hanya diam tanpa reaksi mencicipi masakannya.

"M..makanan manusia... seperti ini...?" gumam Nel sambil menatap makanan di depannya.

"Um.. tidak enak ya...?"

"Enak." Ucap seorang espada berambut hitam yang duduk tepat di depan Orihime.

"B..benarkah...?" Ucap Orihime ragu akan pendapat Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya bisa diam sambil mengunyah makanannya pelan.

"ini sama sekali berbeda dengan rasa 'roh' manusia..." Ucap Grimmjow sambil mengunyah makannannya. Orihime hanya bisa bersweat drop mendengar pendapat Grimjow.

"Ya, ini enak...!" Teriak Yammy sambil mengunyah makannya.

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengar pendapat pertama semua espada akan masakannya.

"Baguslah...!" seru Orihime sambil tersenyum senang. Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Langit sudah gelap. Namun, bulan masih tetap memancarkan cahayanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembiloan malam. Rumah kontrakan gadis berambutsenja itu juga nampak sepi. hanya ia seorang diri yang terjaga di tengah espada-espada yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Satu demi satu, piring-piring yang kotor ia cuci. Walau cuciannya masih menggunung, ia masih dapat tersenyum senang. Semua memorinya tentang kakaknyy kini terbayang. Sosok yang bisa menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Walau ia telah tiada lagi.

Orihime mendongakkan kepalanya. ia menghela nafas panjang.

'Apa jalan ini benar?'

Orihime kembali melanjutkan mencuci piring yang menggunung itu.

"Orihime?" seseorang menyapa Orihime yang tengah sendiri. Orihime pun lekas menoleh.

"Nel..?" gumam Orihime melihat Nel yang kini sudah ada di sebelahnya. Nel langsung mengambil salah satu piring yang kotor dan membantu Orihime menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Um.. kau tak perlu susah-susah, Nel! Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri..." ujar Orihime terbata-bata, mencoba tak membebani Nel. Namun, Nel hanya diam saja, melanjutkan mencuci piring yang masih kotor.

"aku tak bisa tidur, Orihime~~" desah Nel tanpa menatap Orihime.

"Terimakasih, Nel..." ucap Orihime, kembali mencuci piring-piring itu. Nel membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Orihime..." ucap Nel memecah keheningan. Orihime langsung menoleh menanggapinya.

"Ada apa, Nel..?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu..." gumamnya pelan. Orihime langsung merubah ekspresinya, begitu membaca wajah Nel. Wajah yang serius.

"Kau mau menanyakan apa, Nel?" Ucap Orihime mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Apa kau tak keberatan, dengan kehadiranku...?"

Orihime terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Nel.

"Keberatan...?" gumam Orihime sambil menatap mata Nel penuh tanya. Nel hanya bisa menatapnya kembali.

"Kalian.. sama sekali tak menjadi 'pemberat' bagiku..." Ucap Orihime sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Senyum Nel perlahan-lahan mulai mengembang.

"Terimakasih, Orihime..." gumam Nel pelan.

"Kalian sama sekali tak menjadi pemberat.. Kalianlah yang membuat hidupku terasa mudah. Kalianlah yang bisa menutup kesendirianku selama ini..."

Nel hanya bisa menatap mata Orihime.

_ 'kau adalah manusia pertama yang bisa membuatku berfikir, Orihime...'_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Selamat tidur, Nel.." bisik Orihime setelah menyelimuti Nel dengan selimutnya. Nel tersenyum singkat, lalu menutup matanya.

Orihime segera keluar dari ruangn itu, lalu menutup pintunya pelan-pelan, berharap tak ada seorangpun espada yang terbangun.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menemukan sosok Grimjow dan Nnoitra yang sedang tidur di sofa. Ia tersenyum pelan. lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Orihime langsung terdiam begitu sampai di deoan daun pintu kamarnya. Samar-samar, perasaan aneh mulai muncul di benaknya.

'reiatsu ini...?'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Orihime membuka pintu di depannya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat semua yang ada di depannya.

Kamarnya benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Bersih. Tanpa satupun kotoran pun. Perabotannya tertata rapi. Kasurnya yang semula berantakan kini sangat bersih berhias pita hitam yang menggantung di setiap sudutnya, dengan beberapa helai kelopak mawar di tengah nya. Mejanya pun berhias mawar putih di vas.

Orihime hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan kamarnya yang berubah 180 derajat. Indah. Orihime hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

_ 'Siapa..?'_

**TBC**

**Bagaimana fic nya?**

**Gj ya? -_-**

**Mohon di maklumi, karena ini fic saya yang pertama di fandom ini,,**

**Review please**


	2. New Family

Hallo minna~

Lagi-lahi saya kembali lagi di fic I'm not alone

Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^^

Ini dia balasan review nya~~

**Ma Simba** : makasih buat reviewnya, masimba-saann salam kenal juga :D

**Hana Callysta Calesta** : salam kenal hana-san :3 terima kasih atas reviewnya, lain kali akan saya usahakan tanpa typos TwT

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : halo hyouhyouchiffer-saann :D terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu buat mereview fic nista ini :DD terimakasih juga sudah di fav~~ TTwTT

**Dijah-hime** : makasih sudah memberi review dan makasih banyaak pujiannya, dijah-hime-saann XD salam kenal juga yahh ^^v

**Eunhyuk p** : wes tak update coy –w-

**sasa-hime** : terimakasih buat semangatnya yah, sasa-hime-saan w ini sudah saya update~~ salam kenal juga btw ^^v

**grey chocolate ** : terimakasih ya reviewnya, coklat abu's-sann . hehe, saya masih pemula, jangan panggil saya senpaiii . -v salam kenal juga btw XDD

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para diatas ini w

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kubo Tite-sensei**

**I'm Not Alone!**

**Chapter 2**

**New Family**

**~Happy Reading~**

Kamarnya benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Bersih. Tanpa satupun kotoran pun. Perabotannya tertata rapi. Kasurnya yang semula berantakan kini sangat bersih berhias pita hitam yang menggantung di setiap sudutnya, dengan beberapa helai kelopak mawar di tengah nya. Mejanya pun berhias mawar putih di vas.

Orihime hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan kamarnya yang berubah 180 derajat. Indah. Orihime hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

_ 'Siapa..?'_

Dengan perlahan, Orihime mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Diciumnya aroma harum yang menyeruak di seluruh kamarnya.

Orihime merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Entah kenapa, perasannya begitu tenang. Ia kembali menghirup aroma ruangan itu dalam-dalam. Seutas memori langsung terbesit di benaknya. Memori yang samar-samar, namun masih terasa begitu lekat. Bibirnya hanya bisa tersenyum, walau ia sama sekali tak mengingat apa sebenarnya yang sedang terpikir di benaknya.

Gadis berambut senja itu memutar bola matanya. Ia mendapati sebuah bingkai di meja sebelah kasur itu dengan foto yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia menatap dalam foto itu. Foto seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai peranan besar di hidupnya. Satu-satunya kakak yang mau terbebani hanya karena adik perempuannya, Sora.

Tanpa ia sadari, derai air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Senyum tipisnya mulai pudar. Secara reflek, tangannya mulai bergerak meraih foto itu. Ia menatapnya lebih dekat. Tampak jelas dirinya yang terlihat jauh lebih muda, dan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Orihime memeluk erat bingkai itu. mencoba untuk merasakan kehangatan yang tergambar jelas di dalamnya. Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tercabut dari hidupnya. kebahagiaan akan kebersamaan dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

orihime langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia langsung membangkitkan badannya dan duduk tegak di atas kasur itu. ia meletakkan foto penuh kenangan itu tepat di depannya, lalu merapatkan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa.

_'Sora-nii...'_

_ 'Bagai mana kabarmu di sana?'_

_ 'Aku sangat merindukanmu...'_

_ Orihime menutup matanya. Lalu merapatkan kedua tangannya._

_ 'Sora-nii, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu...'_

_ 'Aku punya keluarga baru...!'_

_ 'Nell, Yammy, Stark, Halibel, Nnoitra, Grimjow, Ggio, Lilynete, szayel, dan...'_

Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Foto kakak tersayangnya yang berada di depannya kini mulai samar-samar tertutup air matanya yang menggenang.

_ 'Ulquiorra...'_

_ 'Sora-nii, Apa kau akan kesal jika aku mempunyai keluarga baru?'_

_ 'Keluarga... Hollow...'_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

'Krriiiinggggg...' jam beker itu berdering dengan suara nyaring. Seorang gadis yang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya terpaksa membuka matanya, memamerkan warna abu-abu di kedua bola matanya. Gadis itu langsung bangun terduduk, lalu memutar sebuah tombol kecil jam itu, sehingga menyebabkan jam itu berhenti berdering.

"Hooaaaaaaahhmm..." Ia menguap lebar. Dilihatnya jam beker itu sekali lagi.

06.30

'_Cepat sekali waktu berjalan...'_ batinnya. ia lalu bergegas bangkit dan merapikan tempat tidurnya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya.

'Kriieett...' ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati ruang tengah penuh dengan espada-espada yang berbincang-bincang dengan suara toanya. Bahkan, salah satunya dapat mengeluarkan tawa terbahak-bahaknya, sampai-sampai, dapat kau dengar dalam radius 50 meter.

"Ohayo, Orihime-sama!" sapa Grimjow tiba-tiba dengan suara toanya. Para espada lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Orihime yang sudah berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ohayo, Grimjow..." Balas Orihime pelan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba, Yammy langsung bersonido ke sebelah Orihime dan merangkul bahunya dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Ohayo, Orihime!" Ucap Yammy sambil merapatkan rangkulannya.

"Ohayo, Yammy!" balas Orihime sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Yammy yang beru pertama kali melihat senyuman Orihime pun langsung tercengang sesaat.

"Orihimeeee..!" teriak Nell dari balik pintu dapur. Orihime langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Nell sudah bersonido di sebelahnya.

"Hey, Yammy, lepaskan tanganmu itu, bodoh...!" Ucap Nell sambil mendorong lengan Yammy dari pundak Orihime. Yammy hanya mendengus kesal, dan langsung bersonido ke tempat Grimmjow.

"Orihime, aku dan Halibel akan memasakkan sarapanmu!" Ucapnya sambil menduding-duding sebuah frying pan di kanan kanannya.

"Ah, terimakasih, Nell!" ucap Orihime senang. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Nell tertuju pada sebuah handuk yang menggantung di tangan kiri Orihime.

"Kau melupakanku, Nel!" seorang espada bertubuh cebol langsung bersonido ke sebelah Nel sambil memamerkan death glarenya.

"Um.. tentu saja, dengan Lilynete juga!" sambung Nel mengetahui Lylinete sudah mempersiapkan cero diantara tanduknya.

"Terimakasih, Lylinete..." ucap Orihime lembut sambil tersenyum. Cero Lilynete langsung menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Kau mau mandi, Orihime?" tanya Halibel tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kanan Nel.

"Um.. iya..." jawabnya Orihime sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Mandilah, selagi kau menunggu sarapanmu matang...!" Ucap Nell sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Orihime. Orihime mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Hey, Orihime, kau mau mandi bersama denganku?" Ucap Nnoitra yang langsung memancing hawa panas di ruangan itu. Nnoitra menoleh, dan mendapati seluruh espada di ruangan itu meliriknya tajam sambil memamerkan reiatsu yang hampir membuat Orihime pingsan mendadak.

'BUAAAKK!" sebuah frying pan langsung terhempas dari tangan Nel, dan mendarat sempurna tepat di kepala Nnoitra.

Orihime hanya melihatnya dengan sweat drop yang menetes di dahinya. Namun, sebuah pikiran melintas di benakknya begitu saja.

_'Gawat, aku belum mencuci piring...!'_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Orihime dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri mengecek sesuatu. Gelas yang berada di atas kulkas selama 3 hari. Buku tang terselip di bawah kasur. Debu-debu yang menempel di perabot. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mana-mana. Kini sama sekali tak ada.

Bersih. Hanya itu pendapat yang muncul di benak Orihime ketika ia memeriksa seluruh sudut-sudut rumahnya. Ia tersenyum lega.

Semenjak espada-espada itu mendekam di rumahnya, semuanya terasa mudah. Setiap hari selalu tampak bersih. Pekerjaan terselesaikan tepat waktu, bahkan masih ada sisa untuk santai. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka yang membantu pekerjaan hariannya itu?

Orihime mengacungkan jari-jarinya. Mencoba untuk mengingat, pekerjaan apa saja yang belum terselesaikan. ia terdiam sesaat. Semua pekerjaannya sudah terselesaikan dengan baik. Ia melirik jam dinding yang letaknya tak jauh darinya.

_'masih pukul 10.00'_ batinnya dalam hati. ia berniat pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton TV bersama espada-espada lainnnya, sebelum ia merasa peluh yang mulai menetes dari sudut dahinya.

Orihime beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Ia membuka sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah handuk putih. Ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum salah seorang espada muncul di sebelahnya.

"Kau belum mandi dari tadi, Orihime...?" ucap espada bertubuh molek sawo matang yang menghampirinya. Orihime lantas menoleh.

"Halibel?" desah orihime melihat Halibel sudah berada di sampingnya. Halibel hanya menatapnya, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Ah, iya, aku barusan mengecek seluruh pekerjaan rumah..." Ucap Orihime gelagapan. Entah kenapa, Orihime tak pernah melihat senyuman Halibel yang selalu tertutupi oleh kerah bajunya.

"Oh..." Jawab Halibel singkat. orihime hanya menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan berusaha tak menatap mata tajam Halibel.

" Um.. terimakasih, sarapannya, Halibel...! Tak buruk untuk seorang pemula!" ucap Orihime tiba-tiba, sambil berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin. Namun, lagi-lagi espada itu hanya menatapnya datar lalu berkata –

"Baguslah..."

Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan bersonido entah kemana. Orihime hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mengetahui Halibel sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi. Ia menutup kembali pintu lemari yang berada di depannya. Ia merenung sejenak.

_'Espada yang dingin... seperti...'_ batin Orihime terhenti. Ia teringat pada espada berambut hitam yang sifat dinginnya hampir menyamai Halibel.

_'Ulquiorra..?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. orihime hanya mendengus pelan mengingatnya kembali. Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Suara detik jarum jam terdengar di telinga Orihime, seraya suara TV di depannya. Orihime sesekali menengok jam. Masih pukul 13:45 . Ia melanjutkan kembali menonton TV di temani Lylinete dan Stark yang terlihat serius menonton acara berita.

Orihime menatap jam dinding. entah kenapa, rasanya jam berjalan sangat lambat. Sesekali ia memutar-mutar remote TV di tangan kanannya. Sama sekali tak ada acara yang bagus. Namun, entah kenapa, Stark dan Lylinete terlihat begitu antusias menonton TV di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, Orihime merasakan gemuruh dari dalam perutnya. Stark dan Lylinete yang sangat tak sengaja mendengarnya hanya bersweatdrop sambil menatap Orihime yang tersenyum kecut.

"Kau lapar, Orihime?" tanya Stark pelan.

"Uhm..., aku akan membuat makan siang... ehehe,," Ucap Orihime sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau tak mau kubuatkan makan siang, Orihime?" tawar Stark sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, tak usah! Biar aku saja yang membuatnya,," ucap Orihime sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Stark hanya ber-oh-ria.

Orihime melangkah menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Ia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari yang lalu Stark sempat menghancurkan seantero isi dapur ketika membantunya memasak. Orihime tertawa pelan.

Tangan Orihime dengan lihainya membuka gagang kulkas. ia terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia menyapu seluruh isi kulkas, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa di masak. Aneh, padalah ia baru saja membeli bahan-bahan masak kurang lebih tiga hari yang lalu. Ia mendengus pelan, lalu membalikkan badannya.

Samar-samar, aroma yang sangat menarik rasa lapar Orihime mulai tercium. Ia mencoba mencari sumber aroma tersebut. Ia berjalan pelan, sampai ahirnya ia menemukan Ulquiorra sedang menata hidangan di atas meja makan. Orihime memang sedikit canggung, namun, perutnya sudah tak mau kompromi lagi. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan, mencoba tak mengagetkan cuatro espada itu.

"Suara perutmu membuatku kaget." Ucap Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, bahkan sebelum Orihime memulai pembicaraannya. Orihime langsung membalikkan badannya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya.

"Makanlah." Ucap Ulquiorra sambil melepas celemeknya. Orihime dengan segan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Orihime melihat meja makannya pemuh dengan hidangan yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari daging tumis, sampai kroket. Orihime bahkan sampai jawdrop menatap seluruh hidangan itu.

"Kau yang memasak Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Siapa lagi?" jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Orihime langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan segera menggenggam sumpit yang tertata rapi. Perlahan-lahan, Orihime mencicipi masakan espada itu.

Orihime terdiam sesaat, sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Ia langsung terdiam lama, sampai cuatro espada yang duduk di depannya mulai bingung.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil bertopang dagu. Orihime yang mendengarnya langsung mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Ulquiorra..?" gumam Orihime yang belum sepenuhnya menelan makanan di mulutnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Orihime datar.

"Kau yang memasak?" tanya Orihime pelan sambil memandangi makanan di depannya.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang?" jawab Ulquiorra datar. Orihime langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan di depannya.

"Ini enak sekaliii..." Ucap Orihime sambil melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Orihime sendirian. Ia tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Kau sedang mencari siapa, Orihime?" seorang espada tiba-tiba bertanya, mengagetkan Orihime.

"Ggio-san...?" gumam Orihime mendapati Ggio berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Uhm..., bukan sesuatu yang penting kok!" ucap Orihime sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ggio yang berada di depannya langsung menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau bohong kan?" tebak Ggio tepat sasaran. Orihime langsung bersweatdrop mengakui taktiknya gagal.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Ggio sekali lagi. Orihime pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ulquiorra..." jawabnya segan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ggio langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati gadis di depannya kalah bicara.

"Ulquiorra sedang tak disini. Tunggu saja nanti malam." Ucap Ggio sambil meninggalkan Orihime. Orihime langsung mendengus pelan.

_ 'Selalu aja pergi...'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Orihime pun pasrah akan hasil pencariannya. Ia mengintip dari daun pintu. Ia melihat para espada sedang asik menonton TV. Ia tersenyum lega melihat keceriaan mereka.

"Kau tak bergabung, Orihime?" tanya Nnoitra yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. Orihime hanya menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau terlihat murung, Orihime?" ucap Nnoitra sambil mengamati raut Orihime yang sedikit murung.

"Uhm..., tidak, aku hanya kepikiran harus belanja bahan-bahan untuk masak sehari-hari setelah ini..." ucap Orihime sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Ucap espada bertubuh cungkring itu sambil tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sederetan gigi uniknya. Orihime hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh!"

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Jadi, menurutmu aku harus masak apa malam ini?" tanya Orihime sambil menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Nnoitra yang berjalan sangat cepat. Nnoitra hanya memutar bola matanya keatas, mencoba memikirkan akan pertanyaan Orihime.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan ramen?" jawab Nnoita singkat. Orihime kembali dalam pikirannya.

"Ramen sudah terlalu sering, Nnoitra. Bagaimana kalau Udon?" tanya Orihime kembali.

"Daging tumis?" tanya Nnoitra kembali. Orihime mendesah pelan.

"Kau suka sekali makan daging tumis, Nnoitra. Mulai kemarin sampai tadi siang aku bahkan sampai bosan makan daging tumiss..." Ucap Orihime panjang.

"Tadi siang?" tanya Nnoitra tiba-tiba.

"Yah, Ulquiorra memasak makan siang untukku.." Ucap Orihime datar. Nnoita langsung tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe, boleh juga Ulquiorra..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Orihime hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menambah kecepatan jalannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka pada suatu supermarket yang lumayan terkenal di kota Karakura. Orihime lantas mengambil salah satu troley dan mengeluarkan sebuah daftar belanja dari dalam sakunya.

"Ya ampun! Lihat Orihime!" ucap Nnoitra heboh sambil menarik-narik baju Orihime. Orihime yang penasaran langsung melangkah ke tempat Nnoitra, pada sebuah keramaian di tengah-tengah supermarket. Rupanya supermarket tersebut sedang mengadakan suatu atraksi, yang biasanya di selenggarakan awal-awal bulan.

"Orihime, bisakah kita melihatnya sebentar?" tanya Nnoitra sambil menunjukkan puppyeyesnya. Orihime langsung bersweatdrop melihat kelakuan Nnoitra.

"Bagaimana kalau selagi kau menonton, aku akan berbelanja Nnoitra?" tanya Orihime. Nnoitrapun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menemuimu setelah aku mendapatkan bahan-bahan...!" ucap Orihime setengah berteriak sambil berjalan meninggalkan Nnoitra.

Orihime berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong supermarket tersebut. Satu persatu, ia membaca label yang menempel pada pada rak-rak. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menemukan lorong yang ia cari.

Peralatan memasak.

Orihime langsung dengan jelinya memilih alat-alat memasak. Mulai dari perhitungannya, harga, sampai kualitasnya ia piliha, sampai seseorang menjatuhkan seongok kertas yang tepat mengenai kepalanya.

Orihime langsung mendongak ke atas, dengan wajah kesal. Namun, raut mukanya yang kesal langsung melemah dan menghilang, melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"U.. Ulquiorra?" seru Orihime kaget.

Ulquiorra hanya memandang Orihime datar dari atas rak yang tinggi. Ia duduk dengan santainya, sambil menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya. Tatapannya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang tipis menjadi pelengkap dari sifat stoic nya.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Orihime sedikit berteriak, berharap lawan bicaranya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tak suka keramaian di rumah." Ucapnya datar tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya. Orihime hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau bahkan sedang berada dalam keramaian.." ucap Orihime samil menggembungkan pipinya. Ulquiorra lantas menatap tajam mata Orihime.

"Paling tidak, aku menyukai sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Ulquiorra tepat di tengkuk Orihime, sebelum Orihime menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra bersonido tepat di sebelahnya.

Lagi-lagi semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi Orihime. Jaraknya yang begitu dekat memacu detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Hal itu bejalan cukup lama, sampai ahirnya –

"Orihime?" seseorang memanggilnya dari ujung lorong. Rupanya atraksi sudah selesai, sehingga Nnoitra terpaksa yang mencari Orihime.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Nnoitra sambil melangkah mendekati Orihime.

"Ah..., Ul.."

Kosong. Orihime sama sekali tak melihat bayangan Ulquiorra di sekitarnya.

"Aku bingung memilih... hehe..." Ucap Orihime mencoba menutupi kata-katanya. Nnoitra hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Nnoitra sambil melihat-lihat peralatan memasak yang terjejer rapi di rak-raknya.

"Belum... aku baru ke sini?"

"Biar kubantu..." ucap Nnoitra sambil melihat-lihat rak di depannya.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Orihime dengan senyumnya yang singkat. ia menghembuskan nafasnya pendek.

_'Selalu saja begini...'_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:15 malam. Acara makan malam baru saja berakhir. Kini, selain Orihime, Nel, Szayel dan Grimjow, semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Hanya tinggal mereka berempat saja yang ribut di dapur mencoba membereskan dapur dengan alat temuan Syazel.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi... tunggu..." ucapnya perlahan-lahan sambil memegang semacam remote control di tangannya. Orihime, Nel, dan Grimjow hanya berweat drop melihat Szayel yang bersi keras akan temuannya itu.

'PRANNGG!" sekali lagi, piring yang menjadi alat percobaan itu pecah. Grimjow yang sudah tak sabar lagi langsung mengangkat tangannya, menyiapkan gumpalan cero yang akan ia lontarkan pada Szayel. Namun, sayangnya, Nel sudah terlebih dulu menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Sudahlah, Szayel, kita cuci saja! Alatmu tak akan pernah berhasil!" Ucap Grimjow mentah-mentah. Szayel hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil membereskan pecahan piring-piring di bantu Orihime.

"Sudahlah, Szayel. Aku yakin, ciptaanmu pasti bisa berguna suatu saat nanti!" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum. Syazel langsung tersenyum kembali, selagi Grimjow mendengus melihat Orihime yang membela Szayel.

"Orihime, lebih baik kau segera tidur, ingat, besok hari pertamamu sekolah kan?" tanya Nel sambil membantu membersihkan pecahan piring di lantai.

"Aku akan mencuci piring..." Ucap Orihime sambil tergesa-gesa berdiri. Namun, Szayel langsung menahan Orihime.

"Biar Grimjow saja yang mencuci piring!" Ucap Szayel sambil tersenyum licik ke arah Grimjow. Grimjow langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ide bagus, akan ku antar kau tidur, Orihime..." Ucap Nel sambil bangkit dan mengantar Orihime ke kamarnya. Szayel dan Grimjow langsung bantu membantu berharap pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

Orihime perlahan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Nel yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih, Nel..." Ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, Tidurlah, Orihime..." Ucap Nel sambil perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Orihime langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur. Ia perlahan menutup matanya. Badannya terasa letih sekali. Namun, ia masih tersenyum. Para espada itu kini menjadi pelengkap hari-harinya.

Orihime menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia lalu mencoba tidur. Besok adalah hari ia akan bertemu teman-temannya. Bertemu sahabatnya, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, dan..

_Ichigo?_

Orihime tersenyum tipis. Namun, sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

_'Aku belum menjemur seragamkuu!'_

Orihime langsung terlonjak dari kasur dan segera berlari dengan kencang menuku jemuran di lantai atas. Ia melewati dapur, dan mengintip sedikit. Nel, Grimjow, dan Szayel sudah tak ada lagi. keadaan pun sudah bersih, rapi tanpa adanya sedikit debu. Orihime tersenyum senang.

_'Mereka pasti sudah bekerja seharian penuh...'_ batinnya.

Orihime lantas melangkah perlahan-lahan menaiki tangga, mencoba untuk tak membangunkan seorang pun. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah ia sampai pada lantai atas dan segera membuka pintunya perlahan.

Namun, Orihime sama sekali tak menduga, bahwa kini jemurannya sudah penuh oleh pakaian yang hampir kering. Ia lantas mengecek ember baju cucian yang terletak di sebelah mesin cuci.

Kosong. Semua baju sudah terjemur rapi.

Orihime perlahan menyibakkan baju yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Ia melihat seragamnya sudah terjemur, namun masih basah. Ia menghirup bau wangi sabun yang masih membekas pada bajunya.

_'Pasti belum jauh!' _batin Orihime dalam hati.

Ia langsung berlari mencoba mengecek sekitarnya, namun ia tak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Ia menggerutu pelan. Ahirnya, ia menyerah, dan beranjak dari termpatnya menuju dalam rumah, sebelum seseorang berkata –

"Sudah malam, waktunya tidur, Onna..."

Suara itu langsung membuat Orihime membalikkan badannya. Samar-samar, terlihat bayangan hitam dari balik kain-kain yang menggantung. Ia menyibakkannya, dan dugaannya benar.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau senang sekali mengagetkanku Ulquiorra..." Ucap Orihime sambil berjalan mendekati Ulquiorra yang sedang 'bertengger' di atas genting.

"Kau lebih baik segera tidur. Atau kau tak akan pernah bisa bangun pagi." Ucap Ulquiorra datar. Namun, Orihime tetap saja bersi keras memanjat dinding dengan tangga yang tersandar di depannya.

Orihime kini sudah berada di tangga paling atas. Ia mencoba melangkah di atas genting, namun, naas, genting yang di injaknya langsung roboh. Ia langsung mundur dan tersenyum kecut pada espada di depannya.

"Melangkahlah di genting yang kuat." Ucap Ulquiorra seraya mengulurkan tangannya. dengan segan, Orihime langsung meraihnya dan menjadikan pegangan tanganya.

"A.. Aku tak pernah memanjat genting..." Ucap Orihime terbata-bata.

"Kau wanita. Kau tak sepantasnya memanjat genting seperti ini, onna..." ucap Ulquiorra datar tanpa memperhatikan Orihime. Orihime hanya mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'onna'?" tanya Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
>Ulquiorra sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Orihime hanya menggerutu pelan.<p>

Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari espada di sebelahnya. Ia mendongak ke atas, mecoba mengamati langit gelap yang terhampat jauh di atasnya. Ia tersenyum lega. Bintang paling terang yang biasanya ia amati tidak lagi sendirian.

"Kau benar-benar payah dalam urusan masak-memasak.." Ucap Ulquiorra tiba-tiba. Orihime langsung bersweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Biarlah, yang penting mereka menyukainya!" bantah Orihime mencoba membela diri setenang mungkin.

"Mereka baru pertama kali ini makan makanan manusia. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, batasan antara enak dan tidak enak." Ujar Ulquiorra datar. Orihime mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, menahan malu.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan masakanku enak...?" tanya Orihime pelan. Ulquiorra langsung menolehkan matanya, mencoba melihat sosok manusia di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak ingin membuat keributan." Ucap Ulquiorra singkat. Lagi-lagi orihime menggembungkan pipinya.

Orihime kehabisan kata-kata. Kali ini, Ulquiorra benar-benar membuatnya kalah. Ahirnya, Orihime hanya diam menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengubah topik, dari pada ia terus meributkan keburukannya dalam memasak.

Hembusan angin malam kini terasa lebih kencang. Rambut senjanya menari-nari di terpa angin, menutupi wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap lurus datar, mengamati suasana kota yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan sejuknya angin malam.

Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke arah Orihime. Wajahnya tak terlihat, tertutup rambutnya yang dibiakan tergerai.

"Onna...?" ucap Ulquiorra pelan memecah keheningan. Ia sama sekali tak mendapat respon.

Ulquiorra mulai curiga saat ia memangginya untuk yang kedua kali. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menyibakkan rambut Orihime.

Ulquiorra terbelalak kaget. Baru beberapa saat saja, ia sudah tertidur pulas. Ulquiorra melepaskan jemarinya dari rambut Orihime dan membiarkannya menutupi wajahnya kembali. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Sangat tipis.

_ 'Benar-benar gadis yang menarik'_

TBC

Jangan lupa,

R

E

V

I

E

W

M

I

N

N

A

!

!

!

^_^ v


	3. Still Heartless?

Halo-halo minna-san

Setelah hiatus cukup lama, akhirnya saya kembali menulis setelah saya lega di terima di sma negri beken di surabaya *curcol

Yauda,langsung aja minnaa, buat balasan review saya tulis di bawah ;)

**Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya, tapi punya Kubo Tite-sensei**

**I'm Not Alone!**

**Chapter 3**

**Still Heartless?**

**~Happy Reading~**

"MAAF BU, SAYA KESIANGAN!" suara serak gadis khas bangun tidur tiba-tiba menggema dari balik pintu. Ia langsung terjaga dari tidurnya, mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Sesaat, pandangannya kosong melihat bahwa dirinya telah berada di atas kasur kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun, onna?" tanya Ulquiorra dari balik pintu. Gadis bernama Orihime itu langsung berdiri dan segera merapikan rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, Ulquiorra, heheh.." ucap Orihime pelan, sambil berjalan menuju balik pintu. Orihime sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat Ulquiorra tampak sibuk membenahi celemaknya yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Orihime berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja terkekeh melihat sosok di depannya.

"Tertawalah." Ucap Ulquiorra singkat. Orihime langsung tertawa garing, dan menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Benar-benar payah.

"Hm, kau bangun pagi sekali Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar dan segera beralih dari tempatnya. Orihime hanya mendengus pelan sambil melihat jejak Ulquiorra.

"Jangan kaget. Dia memang sepeeti itu." suara berat Grimmjow terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Orihime menoleh ke arahnya, dan tersenyum kecut.

"Hahaha, aku tak sekaget yang kau kira, Grimmjow." Ucap Orihime lantas tersenyum. Yammy langsung bersonido di sebelahnya.

"Mandilah, ingat, hari ini kau sekolah!" ucap Grimjow sambil menepuk pelan bahu Orihime. Orihime tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Grimjow!" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mau ku antar?" tanya Grimjow sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Orihime terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa tidak?"

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Nel, Lilynete, aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Orihime sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada dua perempuan di depan pintu rumah Orihime. Nel dan Lylinete hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera kembali menuju dalam rumah.

"Kau siap, Orihime?" tanya seorang espada berambut biru di sebelahnya. Orihime memutar kepalaya dan terseyum seketika.

"Tentu saja, Grimjow." Jawab Orihime sambil tersenyum. Grimjow langsung mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

'Hup!' dalam sekejap, tubuh Orihime sudah naik ke pundak Grimmjow.

"E..eeehh! Grimmjow?" Orihime kaget seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Grimjow, takut bila ia terjatuh.

"Tenang saja, Orihime, bersonido jauh lebih aman!" ucap Grimmjow sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Orihime terdiam sesaat. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ini kedua kalinya.., setelah di Hueco Mundo...' batin Orihime seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut Grimjow.

"Kau tak apa, Orihime?" tanya Grimmjow sambil mengambil posisi untuk memulai langkah seribunya. Orihime menggeleng pelan dan merapatkan cengkramannya.

Kurang dari satu detik, tau-tau Orihime menyadari bahwa ia sudah melompati atap-atap rumah. Orihime ingin menjerit keras, namun, ia harus tau konsekuensinya. Ia memilih untuk menyumpal mulutnya degan dasinya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya lebih erat. Grimjow hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tetap bersonido melewati atap-atap rumah.

'tap!' kurang dari satu menit, mereka berdua telah menapakkan kaki di atap sekolah. Orihime membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan buru-buru melepas rangkulannya begitu ia menyadari bahwa Grimmjow menatapnya sembari tadi.

"Aku tak melarangmu memelukku lebih lama, Orihime!" ucap Grimjow kepedean sambil membungkukkan pundaknya.

"Heheh, terimakasih, Grimmjow!" ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia melihat jam yag melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, Grimjow, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Selamat tinggal Grimmjow!" Ucap Orihime sambil buru-buru berlari menuju tangga. Grimjow hanya menatapnya datar.

"Uhm.., Terimakasih!" teriak Orihime lagi. Grimjow tersenyum lebar lalu menjatuhkan badannya di lantai. ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Orihime Inoue.." gumam Grimjow pelan. Ia mengusap pelan pundaknya, dan merasakan sisa-sisa reiatsu Orihime.

_'Sungguh menenangkan...'_

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang Idiot..." sebuah kalimat terdengar di telinga Grimjow, yang membuatnya memasang kuda-kuda secara tiba-tiba. Namun, ia langsung mengurunkan niatnya, begitu ia menyadari bahwa sumber suara itu adalah Ulquiorra.

"Cih, kau membuatku kaget saja..." ucap Grimjow mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ulquiorra yag sedang duduk di pagar langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Grimjow. Tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini!" tanya Grimjow sedikit menyentak. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya tajam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Grimjow.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang sekali pernah membunuhku..." ucap Ulquiorra sambil emmandang ke bawah. Grimjow menjadi penasaran, dan menghampiri Ulquiorra untuk dapat melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang berada tepat di tengah lapangan, berjalan dengan santainya. Ia menudukkan kepalanyam dan sesekali menyisir halus rambut orangenya. Posturnya tegap, dan wajahnya bisa dibilang 'sempurna' bagi kaum hawa. Terang saja, tak kaget jika banyak perempuan yang diam-diam memperhatikannya sampai-sampai ada yang meneriakinya dari balik kelas. Laki-laki itu hanya merasa risih, dan segera memasang headphonenya dan memasang volume tertinggi. Hal itu sekiranya cukup efektif untuk tetap menjaga moodnya di pagi hari.

"Ho... Rivalmu lumayan populer juga..." Gumam Grimjow sambil meyenggol pelan bahu Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

Grimjow yang merasa teracuhkan hanya menghela nafas pendek. Ia menatap mata Ulquiorra. Namun, ia merasa bahwa tatapan matanya tak tertuju pada laki-laki berambut orange itu, melainkan pada seorang gadis di balik jendela salah satu ruang kelas, dengan rambut senjanya. Sebuah smirk langsung menghiasi bibir Grimjow.

"Oh..., aku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kau diam-diam menjadi stalker Orihime.." ucap Grimjow dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Namun, tetap saja, Ulquiorra sama sekali tak merubah pokerfacenya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." ucap Ulquiorra singkat, lalu mengembangkan sayap hitamnya dan pergi entah kemana. Grimmjow yang tak sempat menghalagi Ulquiorra hanya menatap bayanganya yang mulai menghilang.

_'Apa ia akan tetap menjadi seperti dulu...? Heartless...?'_

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

'Ting tong ting tong...' bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Orihime yang tak begitu memperhatikan pelajaran kali ini merasa bebas. ia membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan, dan mengemasnya.

"Inoue! Ikuo!" ucap perempuan tomboy sahabat karib Orihime, Tatsuki. Orihime menoleh kepadanya, dan mengangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua keluar kelas melewati koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi yag sedang bersantai menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Orihime tampak meundukkan kepalanya, begitu mereka melewati sosok yang tak asing. Tatsuki yang sempat mengikuti arah pandangan Orihime hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah..." ucapnya sedikit cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Orihime yang sedikit kaget menoleh kepadanya, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Uhm...b..bukan begitu maksudku...!" ucap Orihime sedikit salah tingkah. Tatsuki menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Oyy! Inoue! Tatsuki!" seseorang berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Orihime mendadak mendapat serangan jantung kecil, sehingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Haha, keberuntungamu besar sekali... " ucap Tatsuki sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju sosok laki-laki berambut orange mencolok.

"Ah! Kau tak memberitahuku, kalau hari ini kau membawa bento!" ucap Tatsuki sedikit kesal. Ichigo sama sekali tak mengubrisnya, dan melanjutkan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dengan nikmat. Tatsuki hanya melihatnya sisnis sambil melip[at tangannya.

"Kau mau, Tatsuki-san?" ucap seorang siswi berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Rukia..." Gumam Tatsuki pelan melihat Rukia menyodorkan bentonya. Tatsuki tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lebih baik menawarkan bentomu pada perempuan ini! Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak tadi!" ucap Tatsuki sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya pada Orihime yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tatsuki! Kau ini ngomong apa sih!" ucap Orihime menahan malu. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau, Inoue?" tanya Ichigo sambil menawarkan bentonya.

"Uhm... T..tidak, Kurosaki-kun... A.. aku akan membeli di kantin saja dengan Tatsuki...!" ucap Orihime gelagapan dan segera menarik tangan Tatsuki pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ichigo hanya bersweatdrop melihat tingkah Orihime.

"I..Inoue! Jangan pegang tanganku erat-eraaat!" teriak Tatsuki di tengah larinya. Orihime langsung menghentkan langkahya, dan terdiam sejenak.

"Tatsuki..." gumam Orihime pelan. Tatsuki semakin heran dengan sikap Orihime yang sangat labil.

"K..Kyaaa! Ichigo menawarkan bentonya padaku...!" teriak Orihime di tengah kegiranganya. Tatsuki medadak diam membatu melihat tingkah Orihime.

"Cih... kau benar-benar tak berubah, Inoue...!" decak Tatsuki diikuti dengan hembusan nafas. Orihime hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

'Ting Tong Ting Toonnnnggg' tak terasa, bel sekolah kembali berbunyi nyaring. Tatsuki yang baru saja berjalan melewati kantin langsung tertunduk lemas sambil meratapi perutnya yang mulai bersuara.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Seperti biasa, memasuki pukul setengah dua, jam sekolah mulai kendur. Seisi kelas mulai bosa, dan bertindak semaunya sendiri. Tak terkecuali dengan guru-guru, mereka bahkan terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari ruangan ber-AC-nya, tetap terpaku pada dekstop PC di depan mereka masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali dengan kelas Orihime. Kelas itu begitu riuh, bahkan ia harus setengah berteriak ketika berbicara dengan tatsuki yang jaraknya kurang dari tiga meter. itupun jarang bisa di tangkap Tatsuki, yang setengah mengantuk, kadang ia hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kembali tertidur di bangkunya. Orihime sedikit sebal.

Suasana kelas semakin menjadi ramai ketika seorang teman laki-laki Orihime mulai melemparkan gumpalan kertas kecil basah, dan diikuti oleh hampir smua siswa-siswa lainnya. Siswi-siswi yang sedikit jijik pun berlarian menghindari lemparan kertas itu, tak sedikit yang berteriak. Suasana kelas pun menjadi kacau. Orihime hanya diam dan mendesah pelan di tempat duduknya, di temani Tatsuki yang terlihat menahan emosinya.

'pluk!' sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di pipi Tatsuki. Orihime tertawa kecil melihat Tatsuki dengan sigap membersihkan kertas itu, sebelum Tatsuki berdiri dan berteriak-

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKAN INI!" sambil mengangkat sebuah kursi, dan bersiap melemparnya entah kemana sebelum Orihime menenangkannya. Seisi kelas sekejap diam, namun kembali ricuh setelah seseorang mulai melempar-lempar gumpalan itu kembali.

"Sial..! mereka benar-benar meremahkanku..." gerutu Tatsuki yang teriakkannya sama sekali tak digubris oleh teman-temannya. Orihime diam-diam tertawa, takut terdengar oleh Tatsuki.

"Kau terlihat lucu ketika marah, Tatsuki!" ucap Orihime dengan entengnya. Tatsuki yang merasa tak terima hanya menggerutu tanpa henti.

'pluk!' Sebuah gumpalan kertas akhirnya mendarat tepat di dahi Orihime.

"Ahahaha! Kena kau!" ucap Tatsuki diikuti tawa lepasnya, melihat Orihime kebingungan membersihkan gumpalan itu dari dahinya.

"T..tatsuki! Jangan tertawaa!" seru Orihime sedikit kesal.

Orihime lantas berdiri, menggeser pelan tempat duduknya, dan mulai berjalan.

"Aku akan membersihkannya sebentar, Tatsuki..."

"Uhm..." balas Tatsuki singkat sambil kembali tertidur di bangkunya.

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

Koridor sekolah terasa begitu sepi, meski suara riuh di dalam kelas mesih terdengar. Paling tidak, ia berjalan sendirian, sehingga koridor yang terbilang panjang itu bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dari pada duduk di dalam kelas dengan suasana hiruk pikuk layaknya pasar malam.

'Sreet...' Orihime mendorong pelan pintu kamar mandi wanita. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri sejenak, dan memastika tak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum. Kadang kala, sendirian benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa tenang.

Orihime melangkah santai menuju wastafel, dan melepas hiasan rambut shunshun rika nya. Ia menatapnya sebentar, lalu menggenggamnya erat di depan bibirnya, berkata-

"Hinagiku... Baygon.. Lyli...Shun'o... Ayame... Tsubaki...Terimakasih, teman-teman..."

Shunshun rika yang di genggamnya perlahan berkilau. Orihime membuka genggamannya, dan melihat susunan shunshun rikanya perlahan pecah, dan berubah menjadi manusia kecil bersayap.

"Orihime..." Panggil Shun'o yang berdiri tepat di bahu kanan Orihime. Orihime menatapnya sayu dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Air matanya perlahan menggenang, dan kelopak matanya tak mampu lagi menahannya, membuat genangan air itu mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku minta maaf..." ucap Orihime sesengukan. Ia menutupi wajahnya, dan menyeka air matanya yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu..." ucap Shun'o sambil mengusap helaian rambut Orihime.

"Aku telah memanfaatkan kekuatan kalian seenaknya..." desah Orihime sambil menyeka air matanya.

Keenam Shunshun Rikka mendadak diam.

Mereka tahu, bahwa keeksisan mereka ada, karena Ichigo, seorang shinigami yang berusaha meti-matian melawan hollow. Orihime yang menyadarinya sangat merasa terbebani, antara keegoisannya sendiri atau tujuan awalnya. Ia tahu, andai saja pihak Soul Society mengetahui bahwa ia menghidupkan kembali Espada-espada itu, ia bisa saja di anggap penghianat besar bahkan lebih parah dari hukuman Sousuke Aizen sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya berulang-ulang. Ia tahu, Shunshun Rikka memang tak suka akan tindakan egoisnya, namun ia merasa hal itu sangat berebeda.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang bodoh..." suara Tsubaki menggema di seluruh ruangan. Orihime mendadak menghentikan tangisannya, dan menatap Tsubaki. Tatapannya dingin, tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau menyadari keeksisan kami untuk memusnahkan mereka,tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau malah mati-matian menghidupkan mereka tanpa memikirkan hal ke depan. Aku hanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana kau bisa dengan mudahnya menghidupka mereka..." ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Tsubaki! Jaga kata-katamuuu..." ucap Lyli sambil menimpuk kepalanya.

Derai air mata Orihime kian menderas. perkataan Tsubaki memang benar, namun, entah kenapa ada suatu alasan yang dapat membantah kata-kata tsubaki dari dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa, ia masih belum dapat ,menemukan alasan itu.

"Onna..." sesosok laki-laki berestigma di kedua pipinya perlahan muncul entah dari mana.

Orihime lantas menoleh. ia sedikit kaget melihat sosok espada di depannya. Keenam Shunshun rikka yang berterbangan mengelilinginya langsung bersembunyi tepat di belakang bahu Orihime, kecuali Tsubaki yang masih berdiri di depannya, menatap tatapan tajam espada di depannya.

"U.. Ulquiorra..." desah Orihime berusaha mengehentikan sesengukannya. Ulquiorra sama sekali tak merespon, hanya menatap datar salah satu Shunshun Rikka di depannya.

"Kelihatannya, espada tak tahu kalau ini adalah ruangan khusus wanita." Ucap Tsubaki. Ulquiorra menghembuskan nafas pelan menanggapinya.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Ulquiorra. Tsubaki mengumpat pelan, lalu melangkah pelan, tapat di depan wajah Ulquiorra.

"Kau tak berhak berlagak seperti itu. kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpa kami." Ucap Tsubaki sinis, lalu segera bertransformasi menjadi hiasan rambut Orihime diikuti kelima temannya.

"Maafkan Tsubaki Ulquiorra..." ucap Orihime sambil menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

Raut wajah Ulquiorra mendadak berubah. Ia kaget. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Angkat dagumu, Onna. Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu." ucapnya dengan nada datar. Orihime lantas menegakkan bahunya, lalu membasuh wajahnya di wastafel tepat di sampingnya. Ulquiorra menatapnya datar, sebelum Orihime bertanya-

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"Walau aku tak pintar memasak, kadang kala, Sensei mengajariku cara membuat berbagai masakan disini!" ucap Orihime panjang lebar. Ulquiorra hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suasana di koridor depan dapur ternyata jauh terbilang sepi dari pada suasana koridor di lantai bawah. Orihime yang ditemani Uquiorra hanya dapat menunjuk-nunjuk perkakas dapur dari jendela sambil menceritakan kisah-kisah konyolnya di ruangan itu. Sesekali ia menunjuk pada sesuatu dan menceritakan pengalaman menariknya.

Ulquiorra hanya dapat mendengarkan Orihime dengan pasrah, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya dapat menangkap kurang dari setengah yang Orihime sampaikan. Ia bosan. Kadang kala, ia hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

"Ulquiorra...?" tanya Orihime melihat lawan bicaranya itu diam saja.

"Hm..." jawabnya singkat, tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Orihime yang merasa teracuhkanpun mengdesah pelan.

"Yah, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ku tunjukkan." Ucap Orihime sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ulquiorra memutar bola matanya, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar lagi jam pulang. Kau harus bersiap-siap, kalau tak ingin tertinggal oleh temanmu, Onna.." ucap Ulquiorra sambil menatap datar Orihime. Orihime hanya membalas tatapannya, acuh tak acuh.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" ucap Orihime sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ulquiorra hanya diam, tak membalas kata-katanya.

"Hhhh... baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas-

"Tunggu."

Orihime merasakan tekanan di tangan kirinya. Hangat. Ia mencoba memutar kepalanya perlahan, dan ia mendapati tangan pucat Ulquiorra menggenggam tangannya. Kurang dari lima detik, wajah Orihime sudah merah padam.

"U..Ulquiorra...?"

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu, Onna."

_'Eh...'_

Dengan cepat, Ulquiorra menarik tangan Orihime, dan membuatnya berjalan cepat di sebelahnya. Orihime terlihat bingung, namun, ia justru lebih bingung melihat Ulquiorra yang tetap menggenggam tangannya. Detak jantung Orihime pun kian terasa cepat, ketika Ulquiorra merapatkan genggamannya seiring ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ulquiorra, tak ada ruangan lagi setelah ini..." ucap Orihime tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau akan segera tahu, Onna." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Orihime hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti arah jalannya.

Langkah Ulquiorra perlahan berhenti, ketika ia mencapai ujung koridor. Orihime mencoba melirik kanan-kiri, ia sama sekali tak melihat apa-apa.

"Tak ada ruangan lagi setelah ini. Jalan buntu" ucap Orihime disela-sela deru nafasnya. Namun Ulquiorra hanya diam, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatap sebuah pintu yang tersegel di depannya. sebuah gembok berkarat yang kelihatannya sudah bertahun-tahun tak di buka menarik perhatiannya.

Ulquiorra menegakkan telunjuknya, dan gumpalan cahaya berkumpul. Orihime sedikit membelalakkan matanya kaget.

_'ini cero...!'_

'PRAANGG...!' dalam sekejap, segel itu pecah berkeping-keping. Orihime hanya menatap pecahan-pecahan itu tanpa kedip.

'Sreet...' Ulquiorra membuka pintu di depannya.

Terlihat sebuah tangga sempit yang berbelok di ujungnya. Orihime menyiakkan rembutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menganga melihat tangga sempit di depannya. Seumur-umur ia bersekolah di SMP Karakura, ia belum pernah sekalipun mencoba bahkan terpikirkan untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Naiklah..." ucap Ulquiorra tenang. Orihime mengangguk, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati anak tangga satu persatu. Ulquiorra mengikutinya dari belakang setelah menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

'tap...' langkah terakhir Orihime berhenti. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Ini atap sekolah!

Orihime melangkah menuju sudut pijakan dan berhenti. Ia mencoba menengok ke bawah. hembusan angin sore menyapu wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Seluruh kawasan Kota Karakura dapat ia lihat dari segala sudut matanya. Orihime tersenyum.

"Ini indah sekali.." gumam Orihime sambil bersandar di pagar. Ulquiorra hanya diam saja, sama sekali tak mengubah raut wajahnya.

Orihime mencoba berdiri di atas pagar itu. Ia memanjat lewat lubang-lubang pagar yang terbilang cukup lebar.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh, Onna..." ucap Ulquiorra sambil bersiap untuk bersonido.

"Aku tak app...

'Hup!' dalam sekejap, Ulquiorra menarik lengan Orihime yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Jantung Orihime berdebar cepat melihat dari tempat setinggi itu ke lantai dasar.

"Hehe, hanya sekali saja..." ucap Orihime sambil membenahkan posisinya. Ulquiorra hanya mengela nafas pendek, dan langsung bersonido tepat di sebelahnya.

Orihime tersenyum tipis melihat siluet matahari yang mulai terbenam. Langit yang jingga kemerahan terasa sangat indah dari biasanya. Espada di sampingnya hanya bisa diam, merasakan semilir angin lembut sambil memandangi raut wajah gadis di sampingnya. Ia menelan ludah pelan-pelan, lalu berbisik tepat di tengkuknya,-

"Terima kasih..."

**-.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-I'm Not Alone!-o.o.o.o.o.o.-**

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAHH!" ledakan tawa terdegar memecah gendang telinga dari rumah Orihime. Namun, kalian tak perlu heran mengapa rumah Orihime begitu ramai meski masih dalam jam sekolah, karena para espada itu sudah kerasan tinggal di rumah petak itu.

"Nnoitra! Grimjow! Yammy! kecilkan suaramu!" tegur Stark yang tengah asyik tertidur di sofa kesayangan Orihime. Ketiga espada super itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan ocehan Stark dan tetap terbahak-bahak melihat acara komedi TV.

"!" suara tawa itu makin memekakkan telinga, ketika sang host acara mulai menjalankan aksinya.

'plip!' dalam sekejap, TV mati. Grimmjow, Nnoitra dan Yammy mendadak berhenti tertawa.

"Hoyy!Hoyy!" siapa yang mematikan TV!" sentak Yammy tiba-tiba. Kelihatannya, reaksi Grimjow dan Nnoitra juga tak jauh dari Yammy.

'Ctakkk!' suara hantaman terdengar lumayan keras dari kepala Nnoitra. Kemarahan Nnoitra kian memuncak.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR REMOTE INI KE KEPALAKU, HAAAH!" teriaknya lebih kencang dari Yammy. Kali ini, Orihime harus benar-benar bersyukur, karena ia bisa saja mendapat kerusakan gendang telinga yang fatal jika sekarang bukan jam-jam sekolah.

"Aku...!" suara halus namun ber-reiatsu tinggi terdengar dari pintu dapur. Nnoitra lagsung menoleh dan mendapati Nel sudah bersonido di sampingnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kalian bertiga dilarang menonton acara seperti ini! Kalian beruntung, Inoe tak ada di sini..." ucapnya dengan reiatsu digelar kemana-mana. Ketiga espada itu hanya bisa menciut sambil menelan ludah.

"B..bau apa ini...?" Stark yang sedangtertidur pulas terbangunkan oleh bau yang sangat mengganggu. Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam, dan mengamati kepulan asap hitam mulai meyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Gawat!" ucap Nel pelan dan lantas berlari menuju dapur. seisi ruangan hanya bisa diam terpaku, bersweatdrop-ria.

"Minna! Ayo makan siang!" ucap Nel sambil membawa beberapa hasil masakannya di bantu Halibel dan Ggio. Espada-espada di ruangan itu hanya bisa bergidik dan berharap bisa bersonido keluar rumah. Hanya beharap.

"T_adaimaaa_~~!" seseorang berteriak dari depan pintu. Para espada langsung menoleh dan mendapati Orihime memasuki ruang makan.

"_Okaeri_, Orihime-chaaann!" seru Nel dan langsung memeluk gemas Orihime. Orihime hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Orihime mengamati seisi ruangan itu. Benar-benar penuh dan sesak. Orihime tersenyum kecut.

"M..maaf, rumahku sempit..." ucap Orihime sambil menahan semburat merah di pipinya. Grimmjow yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri dan bersonido tepat di belakang Orihime.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal tak penting, Orihime-sama! Jasa mu jauh melebihi segalanya!" ucap Grimmjow sambil merangkul pundak Orihime. Orihime hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan tanganmu, Grimmjow. Ia bisa saja kehilangan tinggi badannya jika tetap menopangmu seperti itu."

Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam. Grimmjow langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Ulquiorra sudah melangkah melewatinya. Grimmjow langsung memamerkan smirk kasnya.

"Hoo, jadi kau yag mengantar pulang Orihime?" ucap Grimmjow mencoba memancing Ulquiorra. Namun, Ulquiorra sama sekali tak mengubah raut mukanya sedikit pun. Grimmjow yang merasa teracuhkan mulai mendengus kesal.

"Pembalasanmu cepat juga, cuatro espada!"

Tepat sasaran. Ulquiorra langsung menoleh dan mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di dahi Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra!" Teriak Orihime sambil menggenggam tangan pucatnya.

Cero yang sudah menggumpal di telunjuk Ulquiorra lenyap mendadak. Keringat dingin Orihime langsung mengalir deras, begitu Ulquiorra tak sengaja melepas reiatsu penuhnya. Orihime duduk terjatuh di lantai.

"Orihime!"Yammy langsung berteriak dan bersonido, menopang tubuh Orihime hingga tak seluruhnya terkuai di lantai. Ulquiorra tetap memandangnya tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Ul..quiorra...?" desah Orihime pelan, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Seisi ruangan langsung diam terpaku sambil menatap Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang merasa risih diperhatikan, langsung segera bertindak.

"Maafkan aku, Onna." Ucapnya singkat, dan segera mengambil alih tubuh Orihime dari Yammy.

"Hoy! Mau ke...

'hup!' dalam sekejap, teriakan Yammy tersumpal oleh tangan Stark. Yammy yang baru menyadari langsung menarik keluar tangan Stark dan mengumpat panjang di depannya, seblelum stark menaruh telunjuknya di mulutnya dan berkata,-

"Diam dan lihatlah, apa yang akan dia lakukan..."

**TBC**

**Yosh minna, saya potong lagi *hehe**

**Ini dia buat balasan review buat reviewers2 terhormat yang sudah luangin waktunya buat nge ****review chap 2 :3**

**Haiiro-Sora**** : arigatou, ****Haiiro-Sora**** –saan mungkin buat chap selanjutnya juga akan ada hiatus2 dulu nee –w- jangan lupa review chap ini lg yaa :3 **

**metsfan101**** : thanks ****metsfan101****-san , even i dont know what leangue u used to talk *sorry -_- . well, i cant speak english fluently, but i hope u could give some reviews for this or next chap :3**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**** : halo ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****-saan. Sudah update nih, walo hiatus luama dulu –w-. Thanx buat reviewnya di last chap, make sure nge review buat yang ini yaa. Hehe ^^v**

**Melody AMPv Schiffer**** : halo-halo melody-saan, makasih buat review di chap sebelumnya :* . salam kenal juga yah melody-san ) jangan lupa review lagi buat chap ini *hehe :3**

**ariadneLacie**** : hai ****ariadneLacie**** –san . heheh, makasih buat reviewnya yang bikin bisa nulis teruus :3 saya usahain akan bikin tulisan yang lebih rapi lagi jangan lupa review yang ini yaa hehehe :p**

**Ma Simba**** : wah, maaf saya paling goblok kalo masalah update asaap T_T . yah, saya akan usahain buat update asap, kalo waktu luaang :3. Pasti saya lanjut sampe end kok , tapi jangan lupa review di butuhkaan :D**

**ohsnapitsari**** : ini sudah lanjt ****ohsnapitsari**** –saan. Tinggal di review aja, hehehe ^^v**

**sasa-hime**** : iya, rame kayak pasaar :D makasih reviewnya, ****sasa-hime****-saan, jangan lupa reviewnya biar rumahnya tambah rame :p**

**Ara Nara Tika**** : salam kenal juga, ara-saan . wah, mungkin kalau ichiruki saya kurang dapet feelnya, tapi saya usahain :3. Ini sudah saya update, jangan lupa review :* :p**

**Shiro-chan : hm, ini sudah saya update, kalau kencan pasti ada ntar di chap berikutnya~ ) makasih buat reviewnya, Shiro-chan jangan lupa revie lagi buat cahp yang ini :D**

**Yah, sekian balasan review buat reviewers2 terhormat di atass :* **

**ILY all :D**

**Makasih juga buat silent reader yang sudah baca fic ini *pede **

**Yah, keep wait for the next chapter yaa :D**

**Once again , ILY all :* **

**Dont forget!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
